As If you were there
by TeamRocketGurl
Summary: Im really bad at summerizing so just read (rocketshippy)


  
  
As If You Were There-By Team Rocket Gurl  
  
It was just another day in the life of Team Rocket.It was their day off and Meowth,the furry member of the team,went to headquaters to hang out with Mondo.So that left Jessie and James,  
alone.James was too happy to even think straight.'Woah now I think it's time to tell Jess how I  
feel'He thought.He was going to lead her into a part of the park where they were at thet had a bunch of roses and looked absoultey gorgeous.He was still thinking about how romantic itwas going to be when he felt somthing hard strike on his head."James!!!Stop daydreaming!!!!"Jessie  
screamed"We have to get out of the park so then we can go shopping!!!"James snapped out of his trance for only a second to say"Sure Jess"Then he went right back to daydreaming.Jessie sighed.  
This was going to be a looonngg day.  
***  
They continued to walk and Jessie kept yelling at James to snap out of it."James you look stupid   
jus walking there looking drunk!!!snap----OWWWW!!!!"Jessie had been walking backwards and soon she had bumped into someone.She was about to scream at the person for hurting her but she looked up and saw one of the most handsome men she ever saw.He was a bit taller than her and  
his spikey hair was brown.He was wearing tan cargo pants and a Nike shirt.He said"Are you all   
right??"He helped her up and Jessie slightly blushed.He reached out his hand again and said"Hi my name is Alex.What's your name?""I'm Jessie"She took his hand and shook it."And who is this?  
Your boyfriend?"Alex asked,pointing to James"Oh him??his name is James.He's my best friend.Thats it though.Were not together or anything."James' heart broke when he heard her say that.'I guess she doesn't like me'He thought sadly.Jessie and Alex continued talking.Finally Alex asked"Jessie would you be interested in going to a French bistro a few blocks away right now?I've  
got resvervations?""Of corse!I'd love to go!!!"Okay let's go then!"Alex smiled brightly.They took  
each others hands and walked away.With every step they took,James' heart started breaking more and more.  
***  
James was about to break out and start to cry but he heard some say"Alex!!!Where are you!!!!"  
The person who was yelling came closer and closer until she was stading near James.She asked him"Excuse me,have you seen a guy about my size and he had brown spikey hair and he was wearing cargo pants and a Nike shirt??""Yeah if his name is Alex"James replied sadly"Yeah thats him!!!!Have you seen him???""Yeah as a matter of fact,I have""You have!!!where??"The girl  
exclaimed"Oh by the way,Im Jennifer"She shook hands with James"My name's James and I saw   
him alright!""Where was he?"Jennifer asked worridly"The last time I saw him,he was going to a French restraunt with my best friend,Jessie"James said sounding mad."WHAT!!!!!!!!HE DID WHAT!!!!!!!!!You see Alex is my boyfriend and WE were sosposed to go to the bistro but then he ran away affter seing somthing a little bit ahead.I guess he saw "Jessie"and ran affter her!!!!I cant believe he would do this to me!!!I mean we've been going out for like 6 months!!!!!!!Ohhhh  
when i get my hands on him...."She trailed off.She had that look on her face that ment that she had an idea."Hey James,I bet you want your Jessie back,don't ya!"James blushed madly"Umm Jennifer,we're only best friends....""Uh-huh!!!sure!!!!!!!whatever!!I saw the way you looked when i came up to you!"She smiled devilshely."Ok,Ok,Ok maybe i do okay!!!"James looked away "But I know that she doesn't love me because she looked at Alex with those eyes that means that she's in love!Plus when she told him who I was,she made me soun d like a flea!!!I know she doesnt like me. I mean who would because I'm a pig and I whine too much.""James,look I bet that she likes you.I mean who wouldn't?Your cute,caring and sweet.Anyway I got an  
idea for how we can get them back.""You do?What is it?Oh by the way thanks for the compliment  
James said blushing."Well since they went to that bistro,then well go there too.Well act like were on a date then when they see us they will get jelious""You mean that we have to act like we are in love?"James asked."Yeah thats the plan""Well if thats what it takes...Ok!Ill do it!"James looked   
up finally.For the first time he got a good look at Jennfer.She was pretty with long brown hair and sparkling purple eyes.She was also wearing cargo pants and a skimpy tight purple tank top.James  
smiled'Hey I wouldn't mind going out with her'He slightly blushed at that thought."Well shall we go?"Jennifer asked,extending her arm."Yes we shall"James said as they linked arms and walked  
off,laughing.  
***  
When they reached the bistro,James and Jennifer looked through the glass window.There they saw Jessie and Alex.They looked really intimate in a cozy corner.They were laughing and chatting like  
they didn't just met.James growled softly.Now he was really pissed.Jennifer looked at him quiziqually"Are you gonna be alright with this James?I mean we dont have to--""No we're going to do this Jennifer"James said interupting her.They stopped staring and went through the door.The waiter stopped them"Excuse me do you have a reservatoin"The waiter said with a deep french  
accent."Ummmm....we're with them"Jennifer suddenly said,pointing to the table with Jessie and   
Alex."Let me get you seated"The waiter said,bowing.He led them to the table where Alex was telling Jessie a story and she was laughing her head off."Mister George,it seems that your guests  
have arrived."The waited said,pointing to James and Jennifer."Ummmm ok i guess.Um you're   
James right?Jessie's friend?""Yeah"James replied."And who might you be?"Jessie asked."Um  
my name is Jennifer.I'm James' date and we thought that we'd come here but we forgot the we needed a reservation."At the sound of James' date,Jessie cringed'What is this girl thinking for taking my James!!!Well thats probaly cause' i never told him how i felt then Alex showed up'Jessie thought.Finally she extended her hand out to to her and they shook."Jennifer told me that you two know each other Alex.Is that true?"Alex stamered"uh yeah we used to know each other in school...." "Oh no it was WAY more than that!We even used to go out!But that's ALL over  
now!"Jennifer said,exclaiming at the all part."Oh"Was all that Jessie could say  
***  
Not before long,the waiter showed up."May I take your order?"He said in a fake french accent.  
"Yes i'd like to have the...Chicken cour don blur"Jessie said"I'll have the pasta salad"Jennifer said."I think that ill have the chicken special"Alex said"Oh I know what i want!!I want the es-car-goats!!And a small french fries!!!""Are you sure you want that sir?"  
"Yes I do"Well we dont have french fries and--""NO FRENCH FRIES!!!THIS IS A FRENCH RESTRAUNT!!!"James yelled."Uh James,everyone is staring"Jennifer said blushing a deep shade of red."Uh sir,why dont i just serve you the escargots,then we'll see if you want anything elese.""Fine,but after this date,were going to McDonalds" "Very well"The waiter left  
and Jennifer started to laugh "Oh James that was sooo funny!!!"At that she started to make out with him right at the table.Jessie got so mad 'OHHHHH WHAT DOES SHE THINK THAT SHES DOING!!!!!!' She got up and pushed her off of him"Opps Im sorry"Jessie said sweetly  
She then pulled Jennfier into the bathroom calling to boys "We'll be right back.Just have to freshen up" When they got there Jessie pulled her fist back like she was going to punch her but Jennnfier yelled "WAIT STOP!!!Before you punch me, let me explain.James secretly likes you but he's too shy to tell.And when he saw you with my boyfriend Alex,he got mad.I was looking for Alex and saw him and we got to talking we made up a plan to get you guys back" Jessie was staring off into space after Jennfier said 'James likes you' 'He likes me!I cant believe he likes me!' Jessie thought excitedly.They left the bathroom and went to eat their lunch.  
~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~  
Ok what didya think??Ive got HUGE writer's block,so im not sure if i wanna finish.especially if you guys dont like it.Please tell me if ya do want me to finish or ya think that its stupid.So R/R!  
!!! buh bye!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
